


Something In The Way He Loves

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Comfort, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dom!Jared/ Jensen, First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Way He Loves

Jensen takes a breath, and tests the restraints. They do not give way. They do, however, make his cock thick harder and send shivers racing up his spine. His lips are taken in an intimate kiss while strong, yet tender, hands cup his freckled, rosy red cheeks and tip his head back slightly to deepen the kiss. The smell of his arousal dampens the air while the kiss spreads passion through his body like wildfire. Even with the desire rushing through his body, he melts into the kiss, allowing his Master to control the caress. 

They part from the kiss as Jared allows his eyes to wonder over his nude lover, taking in the way the low light of the playroom shimmers of Jensen's pale, honey-golden skin. Jared circled Jensen, his eyes dark and dangerous, yet they hold a promise of trust and pleasure. “You will give yourself to me. Your heart and soul, you mind and body. Every part of you will belong to me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Sir.” Polite and respective; Jensen bows his head, showcasing his desire to be owned as Jared continued to circle him. Handcuff me, use me, make me scream, make me yours; Leave bruises on my body, kiss me, love me—all of those things Jensen wanted, desired. He wanted everything Jared had to offer him. 

Jared moved closer, their bodies nearly touching. In his hand was a symbol of his love, a true sigh of ownership--a beautiful leather black collar. He slipped it around Jensen's neck, fastening it. It was a stunning, beautiful collar with Jensen’s name stitched on it, proof of Jared’s ownership of Jensen. 

Leaning down, Jared kissed his sub’s forehead. True this was their first meeting, but Jared would behave has he always did with his sub; he would own Jensen for as long as the man desired to be enslaved. He would worship. He would punish. He would grant pleasure, and easily take it away; would give everything to the man who offered him the gift of submission. The soft whisper of ‘please Master’ that flowed from Jensen’s plush lips made Jared smile with a lustful grin. Jared pressed hot, wet kisses along Jensen’s freckled throat, right above the collar, and then across his subbed jaw, feeling Jensen tremble with every touch of his lips. 

Leaning back and gazing into Jensen’s stunning green eyes, Jared whispered, seductively, “Let’s play, Pet.” 

Bent over, bound, he finds himself helpless. The wet fingers inside him are skilled, working him open and making him ready, all while avoiding the little spot inside him that makes his vision cloud with stars. Jensen could beg, plead. It would do him no good; Jared is firm, refuses to rush the prep. Those thick fingers work one by one inside him, dampen him with lube, make him feel like he is going out of his mind because he cannot press back into the touch--the rope Jared bound him with keep him enslaved. 

He gets a bit growly, commands Jared to take him; he is given a swift swat to his ass that quickly puts him back into his place. Jensen is apologetic, but Jared holds no ill will to him, in fact, Jared only increases the speed of his fingers, not because Jensen ordered him too, but to bring Jensen quickly to the edge and then leave him rock hard and leaking, the fingers still in his ass, unmoving. Jensen whines and pouts adorably. Jared already knows that he is going to spoil this man because Jensen is just so cute and sweet like a little puppy he wants to play with. 

When Jensen is ready and open, and only when Jared is pleased that Jensen is beseeching, and not commanding, Jared takes him. 

So liberating and freeing to have no control; pleasurable to lay on the bench, trussed up from head to toe with the rope. The binding bleeds into his freckle skin as Jared thrusts inside him, owning him, using him, the sensations enough to make his skin feel electrified with sparks. 

Jared is slow at first, lazy movements before his hips take on a force, increasing as the pleasure grows. Jensen is making little mewing sounds in the back of his throat as Jared pumps into him, causing his heart to thump rabbit fast. Jared fills him up full with every deep long stroke, stuffs his tight pretty little hole until he’s breathless and quivering, and Jensen can do nothing but lay there and take what is given to him. Can’t writhe in pleasure or stroke his throbbing cock, he is held tight by the white rope ensnaring his wrist, and he can only moan helplessness as his Master ravishes him. 

Jared loves his pet like this; bound beautifully, freckle skin flushed with heat, leans muscles trembling with red hot arousal, cock hard and thick between his firm creamy thighs. He’s in control, in power, and when he grants Jensen pleasure and allows him to come, takes Jensen in hand and jerks him off, whispering “Come for me, baby boy,” his beautiful boy obeys him, is powerless to resist. 

Jared’s hand tugs snug, Jared can feel the warmth radiating off the silky, hard flesh, and Jensen moans, comes, and shoots sticky and damp into his hand, coming so hard he nearly faints from the intensity of his sensual orgasm. Jared pins Jensen down as he shivers through his aftershocks and grinds into him faster, greedy of his own pleasure; his orgasm sparks, ignited by the way Jensen’s hot slick hole clinging to his girth, and he creams, spilling in hot spurts inside his lover. 

When Jared stills, he doesn’t pull out; his cock belongs inside Jensen for as long as his sub wishes to be filled. He works with skilled fingers to unweave the rope and then he rolls them onto their sides, Jensen goes an easily as he is floating in a warm balls of bliss and is more or less a bit of a ragdoll. He finds comfort and safety in the strong arms that hold him, and he blushes as his Master moved his hand delicately in circles over his rosy cheeks. 

And when Jared calls him beautiful and tenderly kisses his forehead, Jensen smiles. 

It would be a few months down the road when they would be at play again. 

Jared stands at the end of the bed, his cheeks flush and body buzzing with arousal. He watches Jensen writhing on the bed, humping the mattress as the passionate moans slipped past his pink lips. Seconds later Jensen is calls out an all-too-familiar name, and Jared nearly collapses. He rushes over to the bed, climbing on, and Jensen startles, but only for a millisecond. 

Their eyes meet in a heated gaze as Jensen rolls over onto his back with his hips slightly arched upward, silently begging his master to touch him. He stares at Jared desperately, seeing heat and desire in those stunning hazel eyes, and as Jared gazes back at him, his skin starts to tingle with need and want. 

“Please, touch me, Sir.” Jensen begs, needing and craving Jared’s touch. He’s so eager to feel those smooth, long fingers wrapped warm and snug around his thickness. 

Jared tries to bite back a soft moan, but it slips past his lips and the sound zipped up Jensen’s spine and made him shake to his core. Jared’s eyes trailed down Jensen’s chest and stomach, even lower where Jensen's cock rests, flushed and heavy, leaking wetly. He takes Jensen in hand, giving slow, firm strokes. His thumb teases the cockhead, and Jensen’s eyes flutter closed and he bares his neck, offering himself up to Jared, submitting and anticipating Jared to take whatever he will give him. Jared runs his thumb over the cockhead, through the trickle of pre-cum dripping from the tip as he promises to give Jensen the best orgasm of his life. 

Jensen’s cock is soaked with pre-come and the flesh is silky smooth and warm; Jared strokes Jensen just how he does with himself, how he enjoys each tug and twist of his wrist. Jared watches as his beautiful boy comes apart and soon he can see the pleasure peeking by the way his sub’s breath hitches roughly, hips grow desperately frantic. 

“Don’t stop, Sir, please,” Jensen begs, pushing up into the caress. “I’m close, gonna come. Please...oh god, please don’t stop.” 

Jared moans, almost growling with pleasure as he feels Jensen’s thickness twitch and stiffen in his stalwart grip. “Not stopping, sweet boy. I promise. Gonna make you come for me, baby.” 

Of course Jared is not going to simply give Jensen a hand job to get him off. No, Jared knows the perfect way to make his lover come—bound tightly with rope, securing his arms and his sexy bowlegs so he can’t move even the slightest bit. Show him that he is not in control, proving no matter how he tried futilely to move, he could gain no leverage. He was forced to take whatever is given to him. 

Position him on the bed, face down and ass up—because that’s the way he likes to fuck—then lube up Jensen’s pretty little pink hole, making sure to tease him during the prep to insure Jensen surfers in pleasurable agony. Jared’s touch makes Jensen ache, a yarning in the pit of his stomach as pleasure tingles through his body. Only when Jensen sobs and squirms, needing to be fucked, does Jared slid into him, filling up his slutty little hole and stuffing him full with one smooth, deep thrust. 

Using one hand to grab Jensen’s hair and the other on his hip to hold him still, Jared fucks his lover with long, deep thrusts, his thick, perfect cock pressing in deep, stretching Jensen wide. He slides in, then out slowly, slams back in rough to hear Jensen wail with pleasure; Jared fucks steadily until the pleasure gets to be too much, and he starts to lose his rhythm and his hips buck erratically. 

Soon Jensen is moaning and whimpering, unable to move and forced to take what is given. The tip of Jared's cock brushes his prostate, making Jensen groan and bit down hard on his bottom lip as his hole clenches around Jared. Jared is intimately familiar with Jensen’s body; he knows the sounds Jensen makes when he’s getting close to creaming. 

When Jared feels his balls drawing up and the pleasure peeking, he wraps a hand around Jensen’s thick cock and brings him off, fucking into him nice and slow as he takes Jensen apart. His lover’s body tenses and flexes against the snug ropes as Jensen’s cock pulses and Jared’s moans with pleasure and bites his neck as the ecstasy overtakes him. 

After they’ve both come down from their blissful high, Jared unbound Jensen and gently lays him on fresh clean sheets. He worships Jensen’s body with soft and loving kisses, licking each indention left behind by the tight rope. 

When Jensen sighs blissfully, his body lax and warm and sated, Jared smiles triumphantly. He tucked the covers around his sub’s and stroked his back, and when Jensen’s eyes close in blissful sleep, Jared kisses his forehead and wishes him sweet dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/44194.html?thread=10502818#t10502818)


End file.
